You have to try it
by Touko's fanfics
Summary: Makoto catches Yasuhiro playing with himself. Then the latter suggests to do a two-player game. WARNING: Rating M because of M-rated content.


(Author's note: _G-Genocider Jack just f-forced me to write this. N-not like I care if you liked it or n-not_ )

 **Makoto's POV**

I walked to the laundry in the middle of the night, humming a song called Never Say Never to myself. I can't remember when or where I heard that song but it somehow felt familiar. I was carrying my dirty clothes in a basket. I was surprised when I opened my wardrobe to change clothes and found no clean ones, so I called Monokuma.

-Huh?! – he had exclaimed – I did already provide spare clothes for you, it's not my fault if you wait until all of them are dirty. RULE NUMBER 15: STUDENTS HAVE TO WASH THEIR OWN CLOTHES! On the other hand, I could just wash them for you if you commited a murder. Puhuhuhu, see ya!

I sighed, hoping there was no one else at the laundry. Even the spare clothes I was wearing were dirty, so I'd have to get naked if I wanted to wash them all.

The lights of the laundry were on, so I quietly stepped in and closed the door. I started unbuttoning my shirt, when I heard some moaning. I cautiously walked around the room, to finally find a naked Yasuhiro on a towel, masturbating. His tanned chest rose up and down as he breathed, his eyes closed, his toungue out and salivating. The guy was drooling. Then he saw me.

-O-oh! Makoto, hi! – he blushed and covered his boner – Is s-someone else here with you?

-No, just me – I quickly assured, then he sighed with relief and uncovered it again.

-I hope you don't mind, man. Because of our situation, I was tense, and hadn't jacked off for a while. And since I was alone and naked, I decided to… well…

-Yeah, I get it. It's OK, don't worry.

-Thanks, man. I just have to wait until my clothes are dry. I see you're the same right?

-What? O-oh, yeah – at first I had thought he meant that I also hadn't jacked off for a while – I'm not normally this careless, but, you know… I've had more important things to worry than doing the laundry lately.

-Yeah man, I totally get you – then a smile crossed his face – Hey, since you're here, you'd like to join?

-W-what?

-I deduct by your reaction that you've never jacked off with a friend, right? Don't worry, it's fine, and you'll love it! Here, let me help.

He then pulled my pants down.

-H-hey!

-It's cool. Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But, really. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, two friends who masturbate together form a strong and unbreakable bond. And I see you're already hard… - he grinned, and waited for my answer.

-OK, fine. Just let me put these clothes on the washing machine.

After I did, I took off my shirt. I hesitated for a second, but I took off my underwear too. My dick came out for air, already hard. Yasuhiro had already made place for me in the towel. I sat next to him, our naked bodies touching.

-So, who are you gonna think about while you're fapping?

-Uh?

-I was thinking about Maizono – he admitted with a whisper – so, you into girls or…?

I lowered my head, embarrassed.

-Oh, you like guys! – he smiled – That's OK, man, really. That's cool. In fact, I think you're gonna enjoy this way more like that. And don't worry, you can stare at me all you like, see?

He flexed his arms jokingly, then put them behind his neck and showed me his chest with pride. I laughed with gratitude and took a whole sight of his naked body. Now I was getting hot. He was not as built as Mondo or Ishimaru, but he was not bad either. Also, he was technically a grown-up fapping with a teenager, and that thought turned me on even more. So I started fapping with him, a bit shy at first, and soon gaining some speed, but he stopped me then.

-Wait, you'll end in no time if you keep on like this. Everyone's sleeping, so let's take this slow. I'll show you how to do it. Here, let me.

He then grabbed my dick, and I jumped with surprise.

-It's OK, man, relax.

I did as I was told and let him slowly jack me off. His hand was warm, having played with his own dick before I arrived. Now his other hand was taking care of that matter.

-That's it, man. Now close your eyes and think about the girl, oops sorry, the boy you like the most. You got that thought?

I smiled and nodded, thinking about certain guy I had met at Hope's Peak Academy (reader chooses).

-OK, now picture him sucking your dick, slowly, matching my hand's rhythm.

He stopped for a moment, then sucked at his fingers, covering them with spit and he started jacking me off again. Now it felt even better. The pleasure and the wet sounds were driving me crazy. I think I even moaned the name of the guy I was thinking about, but if Yasuhiro was surprised, he didn't show it. He was back in his own fantasies, masturbating us both with same low speed, so I'm not even sure he heard. I let myself drown in my sex fantasies until I noticed I was about to cum.

-Yasu… hiro…

-Yeah, bro. Me… too… ah!

-What do I… do?

-Get prepared… When I count… to three. One… two… ah! ah!

-Yasuhiro…

-THREE! FUCK! YES, SAYAKA!

-AAAGH!

We both came all over our bodies, then took deep breaths.

-Fuck, man! – he said – That was amazing!

-I think so too… Yasuhiro, thanks.

-You're welcome buddy… Feel free to come by anytime you feel like it.

-I just hope you let Sayaka keep her dignity in the thoughts you were having.

-Well, let's just say there were dog ears and tail involved, hahaha! Say, Makoto…

-Yes?

-You know I'm into girls, but I've always wanted to kiss a guy, you know, just to try it. Would you let me... you know…

-Sure, I have to admit it's kind of an intimate thing, but you already jacked me off so what the heck.

Our faces approached each other, and our lips met. At first his mouth hesitated, so I just kind of licked his lips, but then he finally opened and his tongue met mine. We melted together as we were trying to eat each other. It was a playful kiss, wet and clumsy, as if we didn't know what we were doing. After ten seconds or a minute, I really don't know, we parted lips, leaving a trail of drool between us.

-It was kind of weird – he admitted – but not as bad as a I've been told. Thanks, man.

He asked me to brofist him, so I did.

-Maaan, look at us! We're dirtier than our clothes.

-I was about to go for a bath, you coming?

-Sure! – he said, and grabbed two towels. We walked out the laundry laughing like best friends who know a secret nobody else knew. Yasuhiro was right about the "unbreakable bond" thing, after all.


End file.
